Hi, I'm your boyfriend!
by REDROBIN707
Summary: 7 Months had passed, yet she still didn't know his name. Bas summary, but the story is definitely better. Hope you all enjoy!


_Saturday 10th of December 2016_

Tim was, to put it mildly, slightly awkward. He and Cassie had been dating for 7 months, 7 awkward, but very enjoyable months. However, he still found it difficult to talk and open up to Cassie. Hell, she still didn't even know his real name. This made going out on dates hard, since he was a billionaire and adopted son to a famous Gotham playboy, he got recognised easily. Despite the destruction of the cave, they spent all their dates at Happy Harbour, so Tim couldn't get recognised. In a way it made Cassie feel insecure. Why wouldn't he tell her who he was? Was he going out with someone else? Did he not really love her? I mean she loves spending time with him and she finds his awkwardness kinda cute, but still she wanted to know more about him, than he is 14, is Robin, related in some form or friends with Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl, best friends with Bart and is awkward.

With all of that in mind, it was no shock to Dick Grayson when Tim Drake arrived at his apartment seeking advice for Cassie. "What advice do you want now Timmy?" Dick said, with a slight smirk. Tim rubbed the back of his neck before answering, "Well as Bruce's Christmas party is coming up I wanted to ask Cassie, but that would mean I have to reveal my identity to her, which Bruce won't let me do, so what should I do?" Dick took a few seconds to think, then said, "Just ask her, tell her your name and deal with Bruce later, thats what I did with Zatanna and look where I am now." "Your single and can barely talk to Bruce for five minutes, Zatanna doesn't talk to you and you live in Blüdhaven with next to no friends," Tim replied, now he was the one with a smirk. That caused Dick to snicker and say, "Do you want my help Timmy?" "Yes, of cause I do, I just don't know what to do," Tim said, trying to sound guilty and nervous at the same time. "Look Tim, just ask Bruce about telling her your name," Dick suggested.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-29-30-31-32-33-34-35-36-37**

Tim walked into Bruce's study and sat in one of the comfy armchairs, Tim hadn't really been in the study many times, he never really had to before though. It was nice and warm in the study, the fire was nice and illuminated a small section of the room. As Tim looked around the room, he couldn't help but notice the huge painting of Bruce's parents on the wall and begin to remember his parents.

Tim's thoughts were interrupted when Bruce walked in the door, looking surprised that Tim was in the room, "Tim, can I ask what are you doing in here?" Tim shifted in his seat, before answering, "Bruce, I'm not gonna bother with small talk, can I tell Cassie my name already?" The look on Bruce's face changed from surprised to his normal glare, "Tim, I've told you before, once you tell Cassie your name there is no going back if things go wrong, she will no who we are and that will put her in trouble." Tim raised an eyebrow and said angrily, "Bruce, she is Wonder Girl, she gets into enough trouble and your Christmas Party is coming up and I want to take her, its either I tell her with your consent and go, or I tell her without your consent and we don't go."

This took Bruce by surprise, Tim wasn't normally one to get angry, he normally went long with whatever somebody said. Tim opened his mouth to apologise, but Bruce cut him off and said, "Okay, this obviously means a lot to you and since you will tell her anyway, you can tell Cassandra you're name." Tim suddenly perked up and said, "Really! Thanks Bruce sorry for getting angry, gotta go see Cassie bye!" Tim then got up and sprinted out of the room, before Bruce could even reply. This caused Bruce to smile and mutter to himself, "He defiantly takes after Dick, when excited."

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-29-30-31-32-33-34-35-36-37**

Cassie waited in the cafe for Tim to arrive, she looked outside and saw it had began to rain heavily. She looked down at her phone and saw Robin had texted her, 'Be at he cafe by 3, love you xxx.' She then looked at the clock above the counter and saw it was 10 past 3. She let out a sigh and put her jacket on, Robin had most likely been held up by working on a mystery or something. She picked up her coffee and the tea she had bought him and was about to walk out the door, when Robin's Ducati pulled up.

Robin got off his motorbike and pulled off his helmet and put on his sunglasses. He walked up to the door and opened it and pulled Cassie into a hug and said, "You thought I wasn't coming?" Robin pulled away and Cassie smiled. She put the drinks down on the table and chirped, "I was beginning to think that Mr. Sunglasses in the rain." Tim let out a chuckle, took off his leather jacket and threw it on the seat and sat down next to it. Cassie sat down on the other side, but kept her jacket on. Robin noticed this and asked, "Are you cold?" She smiled at his thoughtfulness and replied, "Yeah, I am a little, surprised your not cold, being in the rain and all." Robin scratched the back of his head and said, "Well the bike is quite warm and the jacket is very comfy."

They spent the next half an hour chatting about how things were going, what was going on in their heroic escapades and how Cassie despised her Mum's new boyfriend. After that, Cassie realised she had a missed call from her Mum, "Robin, just got to go call my Mum, back in a second," with that Cassie walked outside to the porch area and called her Mum, her Mum told her she would be away for a few days and she has left her credit card details on the fridge.

Tim began to feel nervous, now was his perfect opportunity. He took his sunglasses off and put in his contacts. He walked up to the counter and ordered another coffee and tea. While he stood there, Cassie walked back in and sat down, still smiling. Tim paid for the drinks an sat down, with no sunglasses on. This took Cassie by surprise. "Your not wearing your sunglasses," she muttered, in surprise. He nodded with a smile. "You always wear your sunglasses with me to protect your name," she continued to mutter. He put his right hand on her left and said, "Hi, I'm your boyfriend Tim Drake-Wayne." Her look of surprise turned into a look of joy.

"I felt like it was the right time to..." He was cut off by Cassie pulling him in for a big kiss. She felt so happy. She was always happy with being with him, but it was different now. She finally knew who she was dating, she didn't really have a clue who it was, but in the end it was the star student in her class who was always quite and shy. The boy, who she had actually known for 3 years, not 1. The boy, she had seen bullied and the boy she had helped with them before was her boyfriend. This was going to make school awkward, not because them two were dating, but because it is going to look weird, when the popular girl is going out with the class nerd. Oh well, she didn't really care, she was just really happy right now.

After talking now literally about school and how he wanted to tell her who he was, they got on his bike and went to her house. She enjoyed being on his bike, she liked the adrenaline rush as they darted down the highway towards Gotham. Even though it was raining it was still really warm on his Ducati.

As they got to her house, Tim realised he had forgotten to ask about the Christmas Party. As Cassie was walking to her door Tim followed her and walked into her house. "Did I forget something?" she asked, confused as to why he went into her house uninvited. "No, actually I did, on Wednesday B is having a Christmas Party and I wanted to ask you, if you want to come with me?" Cassie smiled and answered, "Well, High Class Party's aren't exactly my thing, so no thanks." Tim's smile dropped, but he could understand why she didn't want to go, he didn't really, "Okay, well thanks for answering honestly, see you whe..." "I was going to say instead of going to the party we could just hang out here," She interrupted. Tim's smile returned and he said, "Sure I'll get that arranged, see you on Wednesday, love you!" "Love you to!" With that, they kissed and parted ways, both very happy at knowing they now knew each others real names and their relationship, wouldn't be as restrained as before.


End file.
